


Shatterpoint

by KittenFair



Series: Tales of the Carmine Legacy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Carmine Legacy, Divergent Timelines, GFY, Gen, Headcanon, SWTOR legacy, the Will of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenFair/pseuds/KittenFair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants to think their children will go on to have bright futures, but Jianna didn't want her grandchildren burdened with the weight of <em>destiny.</em> Yet there was nothing to be done; the Seer could not unsee what she had seen, and a shatterpoint could not be denied - only influenced by careful action. Even then, there was no guarantee things would work out for the best, and she wouldn't have blamed her son if he balked at the thought of putting his newborn twins on such a painful path just on the <em>hope</em> they could bring an early end to the war.</p><p>But they were Jedi, in the end, and it really was no choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatterpoint

**Author's Note:**

> A look at the beginning of the Carmine Legacy from the MMO Star Wars: The Old Republic, before the headcanon splits into two alternative timelines - the Empire AU and the Republic AU.

Seventeen years before the treaty of Coruscant, a pair of twins were born to the House of Carmine on Corellia. Both the son and daughter were tested for Force sensitivity, given the family’s long history of Jedi, but even as the test was being run, even before the children were named, their father was approached by his mother.

Jianna was the only Jedi in their line to have experience with the perception of shatterpoints, and quietly informed her son that both of the twins were involved in one she had foreseen. The event hinged on keeping the twins home on Corellia, to train at the Enclave where the rest of the Jedi of their house called home when they were not on missions - or sending them to the primary temple in Coruscant.

Li’shael balked immediately at sending his children away, but recognized that to be the instinctive reaction of a parent’s fierce attachment. Though the knight believed in the value of family bonds, as the rest of the Green Enclave did, he was also quick to check and make sure his attachments never blinded him to the will of the Force and the overall good. There was time yet to consider things before the children would have been turned over to the Enclave anyway, time to think and speak with his wife.

Ashana didn’t want her children out of range either, but though she herself was not a Jedi she had been taught much about the ways and skills of her family over the years and understood the gist of her mother-in-law’s talent. While her children nursed, she asked to speak alone to the older woman, to hear what she had seen in as much detail as possible.

Even the knights such as Jianna dubbed Jedi Seers could not foresee every eventuality, and she rarely aimed purposefully to view future possibility - the future was ever changing, and she saw more danger in self fulfilled prophecy than in any good that would come of assuming one outcome was inevitable. Shatterpoints, however, were a fixed event. Like the gathering of the edges of every facet in a Corusca gem created a single fault where one precise touch would shatter it, so it was that even the slightest change in a shatterpoint event could change the outcome entirely.

The images were unclear, but their results were not; if the twins stayed on Corellia, a series of events crucial to the survival not only of Corellia and the Jedi but the very Republic itself would not occur. The dark times they now suffered would extend for an unknown period of time. These possibilities did remain if the pair went to Coruscant, but it was only there that there was a chance to reclaim peace and security sooner.

It seemed unreal. Looking down at the bundles of auburn fluff and innocent blue eyes, Ashana fought with herself. Even though she hadn’t expected the family to get to train the children, she’d assumed they would be near, in reach - only as far as the Green Enclave in the capital. But _Coruscant…_ that was no day trip, and contact would be limited. It was rare the Corellian Jedi were ever asked to take missions beyond their system, due to the High Council’s reluctant acknowledgement of the strong family ties centric to Corellian culture. It would be a definite sacrifice to let them go, and to let _both_ go was painful, regardless if it was believed necessary.

In the end, however, Ashana and Li’shael agreed that the twins would be sent to the primary temple on Coruscant for training. They allowed themselves a month with the little ones, time for Ashana to recover enough to join her husband on the first and last trip before turning them over to the masters in the crèche.

There was still no guarantee that the twins would grow to follow any of the paths that led to success, but the arrival of young Gen-jial and Saare on Coruscant passed them through the foreseen shatterpoint and in the right direction.


End file.
